fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Onslaught
Onslaught. The world bear to witness an onslaught of the personality that points to a life of Ryan Hagen, whether he believes himself, his teams, and opponents declaring that he may be a human after all, but still, he faced too many dangerous mutants, aliens, and robots with his own fighting skills without using his mutant powers. This gave the Xiamen: Enforcers a benefits of belief that Chantel is considered a human after all. Somehow, Sauga asked Ryan if that is all true and wanted him to tell her the truth. She told him that he is her dear brother. He admittedly told her that is not the whole reason why he did not tell anyone about what race he is and admitted to Sauga that he did not know if he is really a human. Psychoglory angrily confronted Chantel at her own spiritual plane, demanding him to tell her the truth about his humanity or else. She told him if he refused to tell her and she will read his mind. However, he told Psychoglory to explore his soul whether if she could able to read his true soul, revealing her to see what the truth is. She confusedly freaked out by the shock. This killed her because of shock. Ryan Hagen asked Psychoglory if she is alright and wanted to know if his spirit is telling her anything. She disappeared in a spiritual plane and appeared in the reality, telling the Xia to leave her brother and defending her brother. Strong Boy II has been asking Psychoglory what is bothering her the whole time when she is changed her own story before and after the time. Teen Cat Girl pissed Tachot off and told Tachot that is impossible task for Ryan Hagen to walk through the deadly powers of Raty and Teen Cat Girl. Teen Cat Girl assumed Ryan died of their powers. Tachot is shocked to learn the truth that Ryan Hagen did walk in her too. She wondered why Chantel holds everything back as she wants to know why he is hiding a lot of deadly things from the Xia. Xiamen: Enforcers faced the Junction Project Delta by learning the truth that Ryan Hagen is actually Nary and kept it secret. They wanted to protect Ryan Hagen from Xia finding out. However, Ztyxx is a part of the Xia: Enforcers and finds out why Ryan Hagen did and who he was. Ztyxx planned to overexpose Ryan to the Xia and asked if Ryan doesnt mind joining her team and Ryan accepted her offer. That means Ztyxx refused to overexpose anything to the Xia. Somehow, the Zemo faced the death of Ryan Hagen, the one who saved Bland's life and amazed Blythe Earp making realizing that Ryan Hagen is behind all this. Blythe Earp once told the Zemo that Ryan Hagen made a vial that contains the cure to save Bland's life and now he died and he is only one who can make cures to save people. Sauga is shocked to learn that Ryan Hagen is actually Onslaught by what he caused an onslaught havoc with the Xia. She learnt that he used Outburst for some reason. Until something got him worse, then he became Onslaught. Category:Story Arcs